drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Beard
Pirate Beard is a stereotypical pirate Raposa that appears in both Drawn to Life and Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, as well as the non-canon Wii sequel. He is found in the Conch Ruins in Drawn to Life. Oddly enough, he has no facial hair to speak of, but adopted his name due to the ferocity of its sound. Originally he and his two crew mates were regarded as a dangerous nuisance to the Raposa Village, Pirate Beard proves his honor and worth in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter when he serves as the Captain of the Turtle Rock. Biography Pirate Beard was originally not a villager of the Raposa Village. He was the captain of the Raposa pirates and they went everywhere in their ship pirating everybody they could find. They soon got stuck in the Conch Ruins but were saved by the hero. The pirates soon began to attack the Raposa Village until The Mayor promised them that they could have the village ship if they didn't cause any trouble. Drawn to life When Pirate Beard is rescued he returns to the village with his crew to begin plundering the Raposa. The Mayor promises them a ship if they don't attack anyone. The pirates agree and live in their new home. Later on Pirate Beard announces a treasure hunt around the world which the villagers can choose to come on. Indee decides to join the crew and Jowee is offered a chance but doesn't take it so he can stay in the village with Mari. Drawn to life: The Next Chapter (DS) In the sequel Pirate Beard is one of the few Raposa not to be kidnapped by the shadow portals. He attempts to save the villagers by taking them to his ship which is however been stolen. The Creator soon sends Turtle Rock to collect the Raposa and take them on a voyage around the world to restore colour and rescue the kidnapped Heather. Pirate Beard serves as a primary figure to the crew as he drives the ship to other islands. He sadly vanished with every other Raposa when Mike woke up from his coma. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) In the wii version Pirate Beard does not have much of a role in the story. It is implied that he returned from his treasure hunt due to the fact his ship is still in the village. Throughout the games Pirate Beard will ask the player requests which they can choose to either accept or not. Relationships Jowee Pirate Beard discovered that Jowee wasn't good at hunting for treasure and decided to help him. He attempted many times to increase his hunting skills and even offered him a chance to go on his treasure hunt. Jowee however did not accept and it is unknown how Pirate Beard reacted due to the fact he wasn't in the rest of the game. In The Next Chapter Pirate Beard had a better view of Jowee as he proved himself a good leader. The two worked together to organize the crew. Indee Pirate Beard admires Indee for his treasures and decides to invite him to join his hunt. Indee accepts and the two sail off together with the pirate crew at the end of the game. It is assumed they made good friends during their adventure. Mari Pirate Beard attempts flirting with Mari throughout the entire first game which revolves in her running away. He will always react as if she is happy and fancies him back. Crazy Barks Pirate Beard and Crazy Barks worked together to pilot the Turtle Rock in the sequel. Trivia *Due to the fact they are the only characters that does not appear in the game, there is a fan theory that the villagers Mya and Galileo stole Pirate Beard's ship in The Next Chapter. * In the Wii version of Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, Pirate Beard has orange fur instead of grey. In addition, he has grown a large curling moustache. * His idle sprite in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter is pointing and has one eye closed. Quotes "Seems like more riff raff in this port... I like it!" Upon the rescue of Count Choco. "YAAARGGHH!" Upon the death of the Mayor. "Bakis here?! Don't let them near me booty!" After wild baki attack Cindi on Turtle Rock. Gallery Category:Raposa Category:Characters Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter (Wii) Category:Recurring Characters Category:Needs tabber Category:Characters in Drawn to Life Category:Missing Sprites Category:Characters in Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter